The present invention relates in general to crochet-knitting machines and, in particular, to a new and useful crocheting machine having slide needles disposed on a slide needle bar with knitting needles that are disposed on a knitting needle bar. The knitting needle bar and the slide bar are disposed one above the other.
It is known to equip warp knitting machines which do not provide any filling yarn guide that cooperate with knitting needles with slide needles, as taught, for example, by German Patent No. 17 60 140 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,241 to Zwingenberger et al.). In this reference, the knitting needle bar and the slide bare are disposed side-by-side and at the oscillating lever, respectively. The oscillating levers have to provide a relatively big radius so that the path of motion of the knitting needles is not too curved. Therefore, the arrangement and the guiding of the knitting needles and the slide require a relatively big volume in the overall construction. For this reason, slide needles which still provide a filling yarn guide could not be used for crocheting machines, e.g., crochet galloon machines, which in German are called "Hakelgalon-maschinen".